


Please

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Death, Confused fam, Discussion of Regeneration (Doctor Who), Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gallifreyan Culture (Doctor Who), Humans being dicks, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mind Link, Necks, Not at Doc, Not between the Doctor/Master, Oh the Master is so mad, Or enemies and lovers, Protective Graham, Protective Master, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Season/Series 12, Sex, Telepathy, The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who) Friendship, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Torture, Violence, neck kink, soft Thoschei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: The Doctor is mostly intrigued by the humans that captured her, until they take the hurting too far. But the Doctor is never really alone
Relationships: Thirteen/OMC, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 221
Kudos: 517





	1. So very Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so if you want to avoid the non-con in this chapter, please skip when you get to the asterisks ***., then continue reading when they come up again!

The Doctor had saved the Earth more times than she could remember. Well, she probably could, but right now, there were more important things on her mind. Like how humans, the very creatures she had sworn to protect, the main alien race that were her companions, could be so cruel. It had been two weeks since she had seen sunlight, two weeks since she had been captured by nothing more than a group of scared, worried humans, who considered her an alien.

Her fam were worried. In the first week, it had been the Doctor reassuring them. She was in her own cell, they were in one next door, and although she could not see them, she could hear them. Short, sweet words. Promises that she would find a way out of this situation, that she would save them. The Doctor had kept them calm, listened to Yaz talking about her fear of abandonment, Ryan’s worries about the end of the Earth, and Graham’s niggling suspicions of cancer.

Each of her friends, each of her family, perfect. They had a fear, everyone did, but she soothed, assured Graham that he would be fine, that the TARDIS would tell her if he ever did have cancer. Told Ryan that, although the Earth became uninhabitable, that humans would stretch out beyond the stars, that they were one of the most advanced species in the Universe. That Yaz didn’t need to worry anymore, she had a family right here, that would die to protect her.

Then, a week ago, things began to change. Rather than the limited human contact that they had with their captors, people began to come into the Doctor’s cell to ask her questions. For once, she found out what the collar they had placed around her neck did, the electricity they could control sending her sprawling to the ground. She had to listen to her family beg and plead with the men to stop, while the Doctor refused them the answers that they wanted.

Three questions, repeated over and over again.

**What are you?**

**Where are you from?**

**What can you do?**

Three questions, and the fam knew the answer to two of them. But, as much as they begged her to tell the captors the answers, the Doctor would not. She had seen something in the eyes of the man that controlled the collar, knew he could not be trusted with the information they wanted. So, she did what the Doctor knew best, tried to reason. Tried to plan, think, plot.

They weren’t interested. Any words that weren’t the answers to those questions, she ended up with volts shooting through her. If they kept it up, one of her hearts was bound to get annoyed. When electrocution didn’t work, the man had tried good old-fashioned torture. The Doctor had suffered pain so immense, that a human doing it wasn’t all that bothering. She would heal, her body would get better, and she could regenerate should the need ever arise.

Her fam did not know this, but she couldn’t tell them, not when they were listening. The second week turned out to be the time when the fam began to assure her that they would get her out, that she would be fine. It was cute, that three humans that were a mere blink of her timespan thought that they could reassure her, and it just made her heart grow fonder. She longed for one of Graham’s hugs, for Ryan’s banter, for Yaz’s smiles and reassuring glances.

Right now, the Doctor was thinking. She could try and fight them, could use her Time Lord tricks to attack them, but that was harsh. These people were afraid, they lived in fear of what aliens could do, she didn’t need to make it worse. Then again, she hated cells. Loneliness, that was what the Doctor feared more than anything, being the only one left. So, a cell that had three blank, white walls, padded slightly as if she might try and hurt herself, with a door and a hatch on the fourth wall. A small cot in one corner, with a thin, thread-bare blanket that barely kept away the cold.

If she had to guess, they were underground. The chill, the smell of soil, she had tasted it upon licking the wall on her third day of captivity. Call it boredom. The toilet in the far corner also came with a button, that open depression, pushed out a small shower head. A thin, plastic sheet of a curtain to protect modesty when clothing. All of it indicated plans for long-term kidnapping, which wasn’t good news.

They’d also been drugging her with different things. From what she had been told by her fam, that was not the same on the other side. Nobody had touched them, not even threatened them, and they even got some smiles when food was delivered. They had no grudge against the humans, just against her, which was a small reassurance. The drugs didn’t work too well, she had a brilliant metabolism, but they were becoming more and more daring with their attempts.

And then there was the amount of food. To begin with, they had tried feeding her more. Perhaps because they were unsure how much an alien needed to eat. When she hadn't finished it, they had cut the portions down. Now, she’d be lucky to have anywhere near enough to fill her. The empty aching in her stomach wasn’t just due to hunger, though, she missed the TARDIS. She’d tried to call it to her, to summon it like she had in very desperate times, but it didn’t respond. Not that she’d expected her to, the old girl was probably having a great time being relaxed.

The door to the cell opened. She heard Yaz mumble something, Graham come closer. They always listened, never spoke during it, not since she’d told them that if they made too much noise, the man might turn on them. The Doctor doubted that would happen, but she didn’t want them to keep panicking all the time. As he always did, the man stepped in, sealed the door. His finger hovered over the remote to the collar-control, like she was going to attack, when instead, she just tiredly looked up.

He was around 6ft2 ish, a build that indicated a soldier of some sort. Not anymore, ex-military, and he looked scarred. Did she know him? No, his face was not one recognisable, she remembered everybody she met. The same thoughts ran through her head every time they were in this situation, yet she never got any further.

‘What are you?’ His voice was rough, too much emotion in it to be a simple hired-mercenary.

‘Who are you?’ She shot back, knowing it was wrong to antagonize. Sure enough, the bolt of pain came as soon as the electricity hit, and her muscles spasmed. Pain, oh it hurt, but she would survive. She always did.

‘Where are you from?’ That hurt, not because of him, but because of the memories of Gallifrey. Of everything she lost, of the species that rejected her, imprisoned her, yet she still loved them. It was her home, that kind of sentimentality didn’t go away.

‘Probably this Universe.’ She helpfully remarked, hoping the chatty attitude would help. It didn’t, another press of the button, and now she was sprawled out on the floor. It was cold, uncomfortable, ached her muscles in a way that she hated. How had she got in this situation? Since when was Earth, the planet she was the sworn defender of, a dangerous place for her? If they knew who she was… no, there was no point thinking like that, it would only hurt more.

‘What can you do?’ This time, she kept quiet. Honestly, of all the Time Lords there had ever been, she was nothing special. She had never excelled at any topics growing up, had never been outstanding. Sure, a little arrogant, brash, a know-it-all. But that was part of her charm, always had been, it was who she was.

‘I’ll ask you again, what can you do?’ This was a sign of impatience, indicating that they were getting bored of this charade. She wondered, just for a moment, what they would do if she did not answer. Then, she shut the thought down. It was time for the part where he would be violent, punches perhaps, kicks.

She knew how to fight. But doing so here, when there were so many unknown factors, always seemed a risk. Plus, they were human. So, as a hand closed around her neck, just below the collar, she didn’t try and fight. Okay, maybe some wriggling, her shorter-frame unable to stand thanks to the height difference. Maybe the kicks hurt, the pressure in her side as he pressed down on fractured ribs.

**

The floor was what she hit, and she curled instinctively to protect her head. The last thing she wanted was to die, it would be an awful time to do so, regenerating now was dangerous. The kick landed on her stomach, and the Doctor groaned out in pain. One of her hearts, the one closer to the human location, was beginning to get frustrated with all this agony.

Then, something new happened. Something pricked her neck, sharp enough to hurt, and she realised it was a needle. That was worrying, and when she tried to kick back, she found her limbs would not move.

‘The alien is vulnerable to Flunitrazepam.’ That was a second voice, another male, and she twisted her head to try and see. Meanwhile, the other part of her mind was analysing what they said. Flunitrazepam, a type of Benzodiazepine that was commonly called the date-rape drug.

‘You used a high dosage.’ The man holding her down pointed out. At this point, the fam were shouting, asking what was going on, for the Doc to respond. She did honestly intend to, opened her lips to speak, but everything was going a little fuzzy.

‘That’s it, sweetheart, take a deep breath for me.’ She blinked, let herself be manhandled under she was on her back, studied the man. For a human, he was awfully unkind. Humanity, even at its lowest points, had goodness in them. This one, however, did not seem to possess such qualities.

‘Hurry up, we don’t know how long this has. And if the Boss finds out we drugged the bitch…’ So, these two were hired. Odd, but perhaps the cause was one they agreed with. She saw the anger, the fierce burning rage within them, knew those emotions all too well.

It wasn’t until a hand came to the front of her blouse that she understood. After all, this was her first time being in a female body, her first regeneration where she had ever had to worry about such a thing. Usually, the Doctor was not that inclined towards a sexual nature, the Time Lords as a race usually did not see it as a necessity. Not unless children were required. So, sex itself had never been that intriguing. Of course, there had been times. River Song, for instance, was her wife. Had been her wife. It was all very confusing, but the point stood, the Doctor wasn’t completely naïve.

However, this was different. A different body, a different set of apparatus to work with. On Gallifrey, a thing like these men were attempting would never have been considered. Each person, man or woman, could change at their next regeneration. So it became a principle to respect people no matter the gender, a fluid society that was far more advanced than that of Earth.

She drew herself out of her mind for long enough to realise that the shirt was ripped, buttons plinking across the floor, and a hand was working open the buttons and zip on her trousers. Despite saying she was alright with her female form, she tended towards more masculine clothing. Call it history, she had a lot of time wearing men’s clothes, and it took a while to opt out of them. When he suspenders were snapped, she might have been upset.

Her mind worked overtime, trying to convince her to raise her hand to the man’s head, to crack inside and break him apart. She did not, her limbs felt like lead, and the vague ringing sound in her head sounded like Graham, threatening to kill a lot of people. Strange, for they always seemed like such friendly people, up until this point.

It burnt, like fire racing through her, ached. A cry must have tumbled from her lips, a broken sound that was cut off when a hand clamped over her mouth, and the Doctor pondered on some previous thoughts. If these men were working against a Boss, this could prove to be a weakness that they had. It was evident that the Boss would not approve, otherwise they would not have drugged her. Plus, any women working in this facility were more likely to take pity, if they found out what these two men had done. She did hate to use their biology against them, their sex as a weapon, but was that not what these two men were doing?

‘Think you can knock her up?’ The man watching asked, a responding grunt from the one on top of her. Curious, was that the intention? How did the human mind reach such conclusions, and if they did, why?

The Doctor remained still, only beginning to panic when a hand wrapped around her throat. Earlier, when he had done this, she could pretend it wasn’t a big deal. That it didn’t matter than he was touching what was considered… a sexual part of the anatomy for Time Lords. It hadn't bothered her, she hadn't even made the connection, but now she did. And with the connection, a broken flood of tears that the Doctor couldn’t stop, spilling down her cheeks as the weight on her slowly lifted off.

She wasn’t accustomed to feeling used, disgusting, messy. She didn’t like it either. Attempting to drag herself away only worked so well, she managed to flip over and begin to crawl for the safety of the bed, or perhaps the toilet to rid herself of the bile threatening to make an appearance, but a hand gripped her waist. Different from the first, rougher, and the Doctor gave in.

**

‘There, all done. Bet you won’t forget who your master is now, right pet?’ A hand stroked her cheek, so gentle it could have been affectionate, had she not known the truth. The man stood, moving to his companion, before they turned to her. She braced herself, felt the kick hit her in the ribs, her body no longer drugged enough to hold in the cry of pain.

**What had they said to her?**

Another kick, sharper to her ribcage, and she felt the agony of it. Oh, it hurt so much, she didn’t think she could do this. The haziness in her mind made her want to cry, the sharp, pin-pricking sensation racing through her body at every moment. It hurt, but there was no need for regeneration. Just a hole in her pride, in her dignity, in her sanity.

**They had said something to her.**

A foot was brought down on her ankle, and she felt the bones shatter. It took a moment for her to realise that the broken scream that echoed of the walls was hers. It was pitiful, how far a Time Lord could fall. Nobody that knew her would dare do something like this, and not for the first time, she regretted the humans not knowing more about her. Something inside her, the dark part that swirled, told her they would pay.

**That’s what they said to her. That word.**

A hand in her hair, yanking her head up so she was on her knees, still bare to them, like an open book. Every bruise, break, vulnerable point on display. She snarled, drew her lips back to show teeth, something animalistic.

‘Little spitfire, you are.’

**Master.**

‘She’ll break soon.’ The other man said, trailing a hand to her neck, and she reached out further into her mind, calling upon the skill that she was so very bad at.

_Master._

For a moment, she thought it had failed. For a moment, the torture continued.

_Doctor. What do you want?_

Another hit, and she fell back to the ground, curled up as her mind screamed in pain. Defences that should be up faltered, just enough so he got a flash of the pain she was in. The agony.

_Where are you._

It was not a question, it was fear. Fear for her, that she was hurt.

_Master, please. Please, help me._

Her whole body, shattered and broken, yet it would not regenerate. The hand that reached for her neck found purchase, squeezed until black spots danced on her vision.

_Tell me where you are._

_Earth. Please. Please. Please._

That one word, again and again, until she could see no more. 


	2. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor speaks of her childhood, and her best friend appears

‘Doc?’ Barely a whisper, a slight noise that she picked up, rolled towards it on instinct. Her fam, they might need her help, she refused to let her body keep her pinned if they needed her. Rolling to the wall was a relief, it was nice and cold, and she sighed out in relief when it happened.

‘Doc? You there?’ Graham sounded hurt, his voice rough, like he’d been crying. It took her far too long to realise why he might have been crying, looked down to her broken body and wondered why she wasn’t regenerating. Normally, humans would be ashamed of such a thing, she presumed she should be too, but all she could think about was the state of her mind. That was hers, the piece she kept when regenerating, hers alone.

‘I’m here.’ It hurt to speak, raising a hand to her neck, she winced when she touched the collar. The skin around was swollen, broken in some places, and she knew it might scar if she didn’t figure out how to regenerate.

‘Oh god, Doc are you okay?’ She heard other voices then, Yaz and Ryan, and opened her mouth to assure them she was well, when she stopped. Her body had always been a weird thing, knowing it would change and that getting attached to it hurt. But this was different, she knew she shouldn’t be hung up over such a thing, but she couldn’t help it. Tears, unwelcome and hated, pushed forth and spilled down her cheeks, and she curled up tighter against the wall.

‘The worst thing about being me,’ She paused, wondering why the Hell she was speaking to them like this, why she was letting her guard down, ‘Is it gets lonely. Outliving you guys.’ There was silence on the other end, and the Doctor revelled in it, took note of every ache, bruise and break in her body. How long had she been keeping quiet, how long had she spent hiding things? Humans, the very creatures she swore to protect, attacking her.

‘You’ve got us, Doc. We’re not going anywhere.’ That was sweet, she liked the reassurance of her fam, knew they intended it to be a good thing. But how many companions had she lost? How many humans had she accepted under her wing, just for them to leave? It hurt every time, and now, alone in this cell, she kept replaying it. The Time Lords mocked her for her obsession with the humans, and now she seemed to be paying the price.

‘I had a friend when I was young. Koschei.’ She shouldn’t speak of it, shouldn’t remember it. The memory pained her, burnt away at her mind, but had she not called out to him at her darkest point, like he had done all those years ago?

‘What were they like?’ That was Yaz, and she could imagine them pressed up against the wall, trying to listen to what she said.

‘Incredible. He was like me, an outcast from the rest, and we found solace in the fact that we were alone.’ Her childhood, everything that she knew about growing up, stripped away by the person that destroyed the Time Lords. But despite that, she knew he had reason. He may hate their kind, just as she did, but there had to be a reason. She refused to believe he would have hurt them without a reason.

‘Tell us more.’ Ryan, aiding the group in trying to keep her talking. She pulled herself up, sat with her back to the wall and stared down at her body. She hadn't even had this one that long, and already it was wearing away.

‘We used to sneak out of class, could never be bothered to listen. We’d explore every inch of our home, even the bits restricted.’ There would never be anyone else like Koschei, nobody that came close like he had in her heart. A short silence fell, where no doubt the fam were processing the new information, and she let the memories play out in her mind. She missed him, her Koschei, the one that she had been best friends with.

‘What happened to him?’ That was the golden question, was it not. The Doctor huffed a laugh, listened to footsteps in the corridor that signalled it was time for food, and shut the thought process off. Torturing herself with memories that could never happen again, it wasn’t kind. She was suffering enough.

**

‘What. Are. You.’ The words were hissed, accompanied by a boot colliding with her ribs. Someday, she may figure out why humans always felt the need to use violence to appear the better, stronger person. Words were just as powerful, her name alone struck fear into half of the Universe. Then again, she would never have gained such a reputation if not for the destruction she caused.

She’d been drugged again, that much she knew, her limbs felt so heavy. And there was the fam, shouting, their voices ringing in her ears and making it difficult to think, to speak, to breath! She was stuck, with a hand slowly curling around her throat, a sneer that she tried to forget.

‘We’ve got to go!’ Her eyes flicked open, to the second man, who had blood streaking down his clothes. A development, no doubt. A curious development.

‘What’s happening?’ She was dropped, hit the floor and tried to curl up, to protect herself from whatever argument they were having.

‘Something’s here, it’s killing everyone! We’ve got to go now!’ He sounded so scared, terrified in fact, and it was shortly followed by a gurgling sound. Blood dribbled out from his lips, his body pitching forwards onto the ground, a knife buried into his spine. Intriguing, she thought, watched the blood pool out and race across the floor towards her.

Her vision was beginning to blur, but she could still here her fam, could feel their fear. Whatever was coming, whoever was here, she needed to make sure they were safe.

‘Let me go. I won’t tell anyone about you.’ Her captor was pleading, begging, but somehow, she couldn’t find it within her to care. In fact, she welcomed the pain he was in.

‘Stupid, idiotic, human.’ The cracking sound drew her attention, the familiar voice striking a smile to her lips. Rising her head, to see him standing there, anger and pain and justice burning, looking every inch the Time Lord in the way he glared.

‘Fam. D’leave them.’ She slurred, hoped he understood, and the last thing she saw was the rage. Strange, she could have sworn she heard them then, the drums that echoed in her mind.

**

He was so angry, angry enough to kill. The humans, everything she had done for them, and they chose to repay her like this. He barely thought about them, squished them like a bug that was annoying him. Screams, momentarily, covered the sound of drums. He took pleasure in watching them squirm, the moment the Doctor had called for him, he knew it was bad. He didn’t know what they had done, not until he killed the man in the doorway.

Catching sight of her, listening to the man plead, before cracking his neck. And there she was, his Doctor, curled up on the floor. Her clothing was torn, blood-soaked and sweaty, her hair a mess. Eyes wide, pupils blown, drugs that coursed through her system. But it wasn’t that, not the bruises or the blood, that made him snap.

It was the collar around her neck. The moment he saw it, his anger built to unimaginable lengths. Her voice, so weak and pitiful, drew something out of him. He had no choice but to reach for her, to scoop her into his arms and hold her tight. The drums faded, as they often did when she got this close, and he held her for a moment before realising she needed to regenerate.

The TARDIS would help, she would feel compelled to heal if she was there. He scooped her up, out of the blood that was staining the floor, before he heard it.

‘Hello? Doc? Doc is everything okay?’ The humans. The companions. That was what she had said, that he couldn’t leave them. His anger urged him to kill, the blood pounding making it worse, but he did not. Instead, he went to their cage and kicked the door down, found their disbelief and shock.

‘Is she…’ They didn’t question why he was here, if he was going to kill them. Their first instinct was concern, and for that, he would spare their lives. For her, he would keep them alive.

‘She needs to get to the TARDIS. Hurry up, I’m not waiting for you.’ He moved through the compound, watched their faces twist as they saw the state of the humans he had reached. Dead, all dead, and he didn’t regret a single bit of it. Every drop of blood that was spilt, all in her name.

‘How did you know?’ Yasmin, the female companion, inquired. She would be attractive, had the Master not already got someone that occupied all of his thinking time. The Doctor lay in his arms, pliant and weak, and all he could think about was getting that damned collar off her neck. It was an insult to everything she stood for, an insult to her very nature, to her species.

‘She called for me. In her mind.’ He added, in case they did not know that, as a species, they had the ability of telepathy. He saw the disbelief, kicked the door open to his own TARDIS, pulled her in.

‘Console, level, pull it down.’ He lay her down on the floor, gripped the sonic that he had stolen from the humans and pointed it to the collar. It clicked, and he removed it and threw it with such speed that the humans jumped.

‘It is an insult, to ever touch the neck of a Time Lord. What they did…’ He trailed off, the words being growled in a fierce manner, warning the humans not to provoke him. The older one, Graham, did something that surprised him.

‘I’m glad you killed them.’ Maybe these three weren’t that bad, he watched the boy pull the lever, felt his TARDIS respond. He turned back to the Doctor, looked down at her pale skin. Her face twisted slightly, like she was in pain, and she called out for him.

‘Koschei…’ The name, so soft on her lips, how long he had waited for her to call him that again. The others were watching, he could tell, but he did not care. He stroked the hair from her face, cradled her like she might break.

‘I’m here, Theta, I’m right here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, protective Master and hurt Doctor, a match made in the stars


	3. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master is soft for the Doctor

The Master was never one for showing affection, but this was different. This was his Doctor, his broken, hurt Doctor, and he was going to kill every last one of those humans if she asked him to. Not that she would, her hearts were too pure, too good. He ignored the bickering chatter of the humans, the questions about how to help her, and focused on her injuries.

Placing his hands over her ribs, he pulled on the energy within him, watched as his hands began to glow. She wouldn’t heal herself, so he would force her to heal, push her body into regenerating itself.

‘What…’ The humans were shocked, evidently had never seen such a thing, but that didn’t matter. The Master held firm, felt the body begin to stitch itself up, watched her face for any signs of discomfort. They had drugged her, beaten her, and he wished he’d made them suffer. They deserved so much worse than the quick death he had granted them.

‘Easy, love, stay still.’ The scolding was gentle, the Doctor’s eyes flicking open briefly, before her hand came to his, settled over the top. When her body began to glow, he knew she was healing herself.

‘Time Lords can regenerate, we have an energy in us that heals our body.’ He did not add all that he knew, everything that had driven him to destroy Gallifrey, to break apart from the Doctor once again. Instead, he waited until most of the dangerous wounds had healed, before sitting back.

‘She called you Koschei.’ The older man said, as the Master quickly turned to the console to check the TARDIS was nowhere dangerous, before returning to his Doctor’s side. The name, on the lips of a human, made him angry. But he kept it in check, did not dare say a word against them, not when they had fought to protect her.

‘It was my name, when we were children.’ And they would not use it, made clear by the glare he sent, before scooping her up.

**

‘Koschei?’ The Doctor opened her eyes, relaxed back into the hands that were currently massaging her shoulders, felt the warmth of the water around her body. It should worry her, the ease in which the Master managed to navigate her TARDIS, but right now, she was thankful for it. Her body ached, yes, and was exhausted from the healing, yet the water was doing a wonderous job in soothing her pain.

‘Hush. Just let it work.’ She let herself lean into his touch, stretched out her legs in the warm water, watch the steam rise.

‘Do you… do you know what they did?’ It was a stupid thing, to be so ashamed over it. With the way his hands tensed, from the brief sense of panic that she got over the link they shared in their minds, she knew he didn’t understand the full extent. The Doctor should have been strong, should have kept her barriers up, but she couldn’t. Not when he leant forwards, murmured her name in such a sweet tone, offered out the comfort she needed.

Releasing the barriers, feeling his mind meld with hers, it was as easy as breathing. She could feel him rummaging through her memories, only the ones of her capture, and knew the exact moment he hit what she had been afraid of. His mind was rage, anger and hatred boiling over, a dark streak that she willingly embraced.

‘Oh, love.’ She hadn't realised she was crying, not until thumbs stroked away tears, and she was lifted out of the water. Wrapped up, in fluffy towels that she was sure hadn't been in this room before, looking up at him. This was the first time, since they were children, that he was taller than her. Honestly, she liked it, the way she could rest her head against his chest, listen to his heats beating as he guided her back towards her bed.

‘Sleep, Theta. You need rest.’ The anger was still there, she could feel it, but he did not act on it. Instead, he let her settle against him, entwining their legs and letting her clutch onto him.

For once, all she needed, was to know she wasn’t alone. To not be the only one left.

**

The Master disliked the way the Doctor always tried to hide her emotions. Like now, for instance, where she greeted her human companions and let them hug her, checked each of them over to ensure they weren’t hurt. The Master hung back, leaning against the railings as he watched her smile, the pounding in his head vanishing the moment the smile was turned back to him.

‘Where to, Doc?’ Her companions were attempting to make her feel better, to keep up her happy mood. The Master found it, in a way, endearing. He could admit that they didn’t seem to be the worse humans, that they were at least there for her when she needed them. He would have been jealous, but the question led her to look across at him, wanting his opinion. His input.

‘Rakka. It should be peaceful enough.’ A planet where they could relax, a break from their disputes, long enough for him to take care of her and make sure she was alright. Plus, he knew they did the best balls in the Galaxy, hoped that maybe the Doctor might agree to go with him.

She hummed in agreement, in a tone that was light enough that he almost missed the underlying ache, the pain that still radiated out from her.

_Theta, you don’t need to hide from me._

He missed the open communication they had shared for so long, the mental link between them. It was nice, having it back, knowing she trusted him. He could tell she heard him, the smile that crossed her face a genuine one. If any of the humans thought it was odd that he was coming along, they said nothing, although the curiosity was burning, he could tell.

‘Right, fam, time to get ready!’ She jumped away from the console, the same spitfire of energy that he adored, tried not to look smug as she came across to his side.

He would keep her safe, from anything that tried to hurt her.

**

The fam were, to be honest, slightly unsure about the Master’s presence. Like now, when they stepped out of the TARDIS, and the Doctor looked back for him. She had been hurt, they all knew that, and they just hoped that the Master wasn’t taking advantage of that to get close. This was the man that tried to kill them, smiling down at the Doctor as she began to babble on about the planet.

‘If you hurt her…’ Yaz muttered, when the Doctor went striding off. The Master’s face flashed, something dark that made her want to recoil, but she held firm.

‘You’re protection of her is admirable, but evidently, not enough.’ And if they hadn't felt guilty before, they certainly did now.


	4. A dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wants to believe the Master, and the fam aren't sure

It was stunning. And considering she had been to thousands of planets, that was saying something. The Doctor had helped Yaz pick out a dress, and was now standing in her own room, looking down at her options. She knew that, by regulations, she should wear a dress. A tux was a possibility, but for once, she wanted to know what it was like to be dressed up as a girl. That thought was interrupted when the door opened, the Master stepping in.

‘Are you feeling better, love?’ The planet had been a good idea. The fresh air, the joy of being back by the Master’s side, even if it wasn’t for long, healing her more than any regeneration could. But, at the same time, it hurt. The Master may be acting friendly right now, but he wouldn’t be forever. It would hurt, when he betrayed her again, and she was getting tired of the constant clichés.

Was it so wrong, to want him by her side? To go back to what they had been, back in the Academy, side by side. When they had promised each other the stars, and nothing less. Now, that Gallifrey was burnt to the ground, that they were the only two left.

‘I’m okay. Thank you.’ It felt different, between them. And, as he came across and rested a hand lightly on her hip, she leant back against him. He was looking at the two dresses that were lain out in front, a slight smirk twitching onto his face.

‘Don’t laugh at me.’ She sounded like a petulant child, too open and fragile at this moment, too worried about what he thought of her. She shouldn’t be, it would only end with her hurt, but in that moment, she didn’t care.

‘I would never, love. Come, let’s get you dressed.’ She didn’t question why, just let his calloused hands guide her to stand, to undress her carefully. He destroyed her home, yet she fell willingly into his touch. He tried to kill her companions, her fam, yet she trusted him to be here by their side. It felt like he was taking her apart, piece by piece, staring into the depths of her soul as she was laid bare in front of him.

‘This form is… stunning.’ The Master muttered, fingers lingering on her collarbone, and she winced as the memories came flooding back. Before she could flinch, before she could recoil away, his mind was melding with hers, his presence battling away the dark thoughts and soothing the panic before it could win. Two minds, four hearts, yet somehow they always managed to be on the same page. It should have surprised her, it should have told her that she was getting too close, but she was a willing victim if this was what it felt like to be captured.

‘Don’t hurt me.’ She whispered, softly, let her eyes fall shut as his hands rested on her waist. They tensed, a hand cupping her cheek and coaxing her to look up at him.

‘Oh Theta.’

‘If you want my attention, you have it. I don’t care that you destroyed Gallifrey, I’ve had enough of saving people that do nothing to deserve it. Just… just let this be enough.’ Missy had been ready, to take the leap to redemption. She had been willing to turn to his side, to join. Now, the Doctor knew that deep down, the Master was still that person. The one she loved more than anything, her Koschei.

‘Love…’ He looked shocked, stunned, and she couldn’t help it. Up on tip-toes, another new thing, to press her lips against his. They had, of course, done this before. It was part of being the Master and the Doctor, Koschei and Theta Sigma, the children of Gallifrey that became the legendary faces of their species.

‘Come with me, Koschei. Let us be enough.’ He was staring down at her, and she could tell he was moving towards her, to kiss, when a knock startled the both of them.

‘Doc? You ready?’ Graham. The Doctor stepped back, aware that she was only in her underwear, and fought the blush that was rising.

‘I’ll meet you downstairs!’ At the ball, that she was going to go to, with the Master by her side. Her Koschei.

**

‘Where is she?’ The fam had assembled in the massive hall, the lights sparkling and people mingling, different races that they longed to ask the Doctor about. Drinks were being handed out, and Yaz grabbed some glasses and handed them to Ryan and Graham, hoping they were safe to drink.

‘What d’you think about the Master?’

‘And everything he said about the Doc?’ Graham added, and Yaz paused. She hadn't considered the two of them friends, not until she had watched the way the Master cradled her, held her like she was the most precious thing alive. Not until they saw how angry he had been that someone had hurt her, had… Yaz swallowed the bile, knew that the Doctor would never want to talk to her about it, but Yaz wished she would open up.

‘Oh my word…’ She looked up, found Graham and Ryan staring at something, so turned to follow their gaze.

And halted. Because the Master was walking in their direction, suited like he had been when they still thought he was O. The difference, however, was the Doctor. Her arm was looped through his, a silver dress that clung to her body and shone in the lights, a necklace sitting around her neck comfortably. The bruises were gone, faint silvery scars that were fading, that Yaz forced her eyes away from to meet the Doctor’s gaze.

‘Hey Fam! What d’ya think?’ She wasn’t talking about the dress, she was talking about the party. And her attitude, the happy, cheerful self that Yaz hadn't thought would ever come back, the light in her eyes.

‘Incredible. So many species…’

‘Hey Doc, is this safe to drink?’ Graham gestured to the glass, and the Doctor leant forwards, apparently able to tell by the scent of it.

‘It’s fine, although I wouldn’t drink too much.’ The Doctor didn’t usually do alcohol, which was why the fam were all stunned into silence when the Master turned to her.

‘Would you like a drink, Theta?’ That name, the one that the fam wanted to ask about, but they didn’t dare.

‘Thank you, Koschei.’ He leant in, kissed her cheek for too long to be considered friendly, before moving into the crowd.

Yaz wouldn’t question it, tonight. She would, but not when she risked ruining the Doctor’s evening, or her happy mood. She just hoped that the Master wasn’t going to hurt her.


	5. Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter, to say thank you for reading!!

The Master was having an identity crisis, of sorts. When he first met the Doctor, when she had been Theta Sigma to him, they had both been the same. Outcasts, the ones that refused to play by the rules. They didn’t excel in the Academy, nor did they fail. They just didn’t fit in. Sneaking away, desperate to spend time together, to see the stars. Theta had saved him from the pounding in his head, the sound that would never go away. They promised each other forever.

He knew what she was. The Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer. He had seen the destruction of Gallifrey at her hands, although it had not been in a female vessel at the time. Now, the tables had turned, he was the one to destroy Gallifrey. To rub it in, yet she did not care. She looked up at him, asked him for the rest of forever, for the two of them to be side by side. It was all he ever wanted.

He did not want to hurt her. That, deep down, was the truth. How long had he spent, wishing she would say those words to him? And now she offered him everything, the light to his dark, and he found himself submerged by it. Utterly helpless to stop it, drowning in those bright smiles and soft touches, staying by her side throughout the evening.

They had been everything. Childhood friends, enemies, occasionally lovers. Married, once upon a time. Yet this was different, she was offering him something different.

‘You smell good.’ The Doctor giggled at the statement, carefree as she danced away from him and in the direction of her fam. They weren’t as intoxicated as her, so they still saw the humour in the way she ran across and started babbling about the different species, aiming to please them. That was the bit he didn’t know if he could do, sharing her with the species he despised so much. Humans, the very things that split her apart, cracked open her mind and carved a home into the darkest corners.

They were monsters. Unlike other races, who respected the Doctor’s legacy, who knew her capabilities, humans were fragile. They did not see her for who she was, only that they needed to better themselves, to stand in the way of her power.

How he hated them. Even as she danced with Ryan, then Graham, and finally Yaz. And he had to admit, they humans seemed to be good for her. They kept the light shining, the dark locked away, and the Master could appreciate that. It was what she had done for him, all those years ago in the Academy.

He refused to be jealous of humans. Even if they could put a smile on her face, the one that made him want to walk across and wrap an arm around her waist, lay claim to the person he loved more than anything. The hatred, it was still there, wrapped up in the thousands of years they had spent living, but it was balanced. Just like they always had been, two halves of a whole Time Lord.

If she had died, alone in that cell, the Master would have nothing. No companion, no purpose. That was fuelled him to walk across to her, to smile fondly as she squealed and stole his drink, refusing to break the eye contact as she peeked up at him, a new face, but an old expression. It was so much more than love, the way he felt when he rested a hand on the small of her back, watched the way she relaxed into the touch. Trust, despite the fact that they tried to kill each other so often.

‘D’you love me?’ She asked, and although it would have been cute, he could hear the fear behind it. He had hurt her this time, by letting her think him dead. With everything that happened with Missy. The humans may be listening, but he found he didn’t care, not when she was smiling up at him with such determination, the fact she would hide behind the wall if he denied her.

‘Theta.’ He muttered, soft, taking one of her hands and marvelling in how… small she was. By no means delicate, she was fierce and strong, he wouldn’t ever underestimate her. But she was in such a small vessel, a lively personality wrapped up tightly, how could he ever lie.

‘Yes, I love you.’ Her eyes sparkled, and he felt it when her mind bonded with his, the telepathic link that only Time Lords could achieve with such ability. He reached out, felt into the corners of her mind, could feel every emotion that rushed through her.

_Warm. Happy. Drunk. Love. Love. Sadness. Longing_

It was too much to handle in such a short time, he yanked his mind away, found the humans staring at them curiously.

‘What did you do?’ Was he to tell them? Did they understand?

‘Time Lords share a mental connection, the ability to see each other’s thoughts, feelings, memories.’ He reached out, brushed hair away from her face, felt her hearts jump at the touch. Drunk, but always in control, he mused, feeling her mind swirling with thoughts.

‘Isn’t that… invasive?’ They looked concerned. Like he’d ever hurt her when she was vulnerable like this?! The nerve of them, he understood that they wanted her safe, but who were they to question him? He must have been glaring, because the female apologised quickly, and the Master watched the Doctor stare between them.

‘S’okay fam, he’s m’husband.’ That little bombshell probably didn’t need to be dropped like that, not if the reeling back and shock was anything to go by. The Master rolled his eyes, quickly grabbed the Doctor as she almost toppled into someone, ignoring the glares from the people she’d hit.

‘Love, not everything needs to be announced to the Universe.’ He tried to move her away, but he quickly realised the issues. One of the creatures she had almost hit was a native to the planet they were on, and often saw themselves as… higher life forms. So, when they turned to see a drunk, seemingly human-of-origin species, they decided it would be a good idea to cause a fight.

Normally, the Master would be delighted. When the Doctor was too drunk to save herself, and the Humans behind him were in his care, he was less impressed. Already, the stupid idiots were squaring up to him, thinking themselves more worthy.

‘Please, forgive my wife, she’s had a little too much to drink.’ It wasn’t the only trick up his sleeve, the apology, but he wasn’t quite ready to get in the fight. Carefully, so as not to alert suspicion, he slid the sonic from his pocket, moving it behind his back and hoping one of the humans would be smart enough to grab it. They were, and judging from the movement, it was the female who had gone for it.

‘Your wife should apologise.’ One of them grunted, evidently angry, while the other sneered,

‘Pretty little thing, even if she is human.’ The insult could not stand, not only because they called her human, but for talking about her like she was some sort of pet. The Master glared, before containing himself, opting for a cold smirk.

‘If she were human, I’d let that stand. As it is, you’ve made a grave error.’ In this place, with so many different species, it was very, very unlikely that nobody had heard of them. And, given the way that people were gathering to watch the fight, he figured it only a matter of time before somebody warned the daft creatures in front to back down.

‘It matters not, hand her across, and we’ll let you walk free.’ If she was sober, the offer might be tempting. Just to see how angry she would get, the rage that would be unleashed upon this place. However, she was drunk, and the Master wasn’t going to let her go anywhere.

‘I don’t think you know who we are. That’s alright, we’ll let it slide this time.’ The Master gently coaxed the Doctor away, turning to leave. When the hand hit his arm, he tensed, looked to the companions the Doctor kept briefly.

‘Get ready to run.’ He murmured, before turning back. Slowly, pushing forwards the energy he kept hidden inside, he let his body glow. It would destroy everything in the room to regenerate now, but that wasn’t the point. They knew what he was now, it dawned on them slowly, eyes widening in shock.

‘Impossible.’

‘Let me introduce ourselves. I’m the Master, and this would be the Doctor. Would you like to reconsider?’ He accompanied it with a grin, the manic one that meant he was about to start killing, before pulling the gun from his jacket.

So, the Doctor would have been mad, had she been sober. Instead, she giggled like a schoolgirl, while shouting and fighting amongst the crowd broke out. The Master scooped her up in one, quick movement, shoving the humans towards the door.

It was a mad dash, running up the stairs and away from the commotion, while the Doctor squealed and laughed. The Humans were quick, realised he had given them the sonic to open the doors between them and the TARDIS, did so with an ease that would have made the Doctor proud.

Once inside, he quickly handed her off to the oldest of the group, trusting him to keep her from doing anything stupid while he piloted. The TARDIS complained to begin with, a groaning sound that rumbled out.

‘Stop it, you stupid thing. I’m trying to save her, not hurt her.’ The TARDIS, the idiotic thing that it was, seemed to consider this for a moment. When the Master sighed, relaxed his hands against the console, and lowered his voice knowing the humans would still be able to hear, he threw away his pride.

‘I wouldn’t hurt her. You know that, we’re the only two left.’ The TARDIS moved with a shudder, leaving the planet just like he’d asked. Behind him, the Doctor was chatting away to Graham about how the leaves on the planet of Ytter turned blue if the person who planted them was sad, and the man looked very lost. Taking pity, he went to collect his Doctor.

‘Love, maybe you should rest.’ Just a suggestion, considering how much alcohol she had consumed. Perhaps not used to the smaller vessel, he made a note to remind her.

‘Stay with me?’ He froze. Every muscle in him, still. She hadn't asked in such a long time, in hundreds of years. Not since long before Missy.

‘Please?’ The Doctor looked worried, like he’d ever deny her, and he hesitantly reached out his hand. She may be too drunk to note how it was shaking, but the humans weren’t.

‘Of course, Theta.’


	6. So Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute moments, between the Doctor and Master. The last chapter, guys!!!!
> 
> Please heed the tags!!

The Doctor would never get used to this. Beside her, the Master indulged the fam in a tale of the planet they were visiting, talking about how it was a hot-spot for trade. The fam, slowly warming to the Master, listened to the words with interest. The Doctor stood back, allowed herself to watch them interact. All these years, all these faces, and the Master had never before put in so much effort. Never before had she been able to trust him like she did now, the mental connection between them open.

It was, dare she say, perfect.

‘Love?’ The fam had walked off, with credits to spend and time to waste, while the Master had returned to her side. Koschei, her childhood friend, looking at her with concern.

‘We have some hours to kill.’ The Doctor said aloud, then took his hand. He didn’t hesitate to follow her, something that would never have happened before. Through busy streets, not stopping to speak. How many times had she dreamed of this, the two of them running through a city, hand in hand?

Only once they were safe in the TARDIS did she turn, saw the worry on his face. Felt his nerves, the fact that he thought she might reject him. So much pain, that was what it had taken to bring him to her, to mend the bond that she thought broken. His presence, fighting away the darkest corners of her mind, smoothing over frazzled nerves and injuries she didn’t want to think about.

Going up on tiptoes was still a new thing, but she was beginning to love it. Her lips pressed to his, felt his mind buzz with the warmth and affection that she never wanted to end. Arms wrapped around her waist, tugged her against him, and she went willingly.

This was new, the bodies, but the movements were well-practiced. They stumbled backwards, away from the Console room and to the first door that appeared. The TARDIS, her old girl, her closest friend besides the man in her arms, knew to move her bedroom closer to them. The door flung open, hands desperately reaching for each other, the door shutting without either of them touching it.

So much unexplored skin, so much wasted time. And, with the connection between them, she could feel it from his perspective. How he undressed her, the adoration that came pouring through his bond, washing away any shyness about their new situation. When he sat her down, knelt before her to untie her boots, she found that her hearts were beating away, nerves that she hadn't felt for generations flicking under her skin.

He knelt willingly, gave her the affection that her hearts craved, smile that made her mind melt away.

He soothed them, with soft words and whispered promises, assurances that they would be fine. That he wasn’t going to leave her, that they would stay together. She didn’t doubt him, laid her soul bare as he undressed and crawled up beside her, kissed her softly before her hunger rose, and she nipped and licked at his mouth.

It wasn’t enough, yet it was too much, the connection between them. He was gentle, slow movements as he pushed inside, the first time this had happened in this body, with his eyes looking down at hers.

She reached for him, desperate for the speed and urgency that came so often with the previous times they had tumbled together, but he refused. Kissed her again, then let their foreheads rest as he moved, gentle, hooked her leg up and rocked against her. The Doctor was beyond frustrated, let her tears out as he held her, moved with her, calming her mind that never stopped working.

‘I’m not leaving, Theta. Not this time.’ She clutched at his shoulders, dug her nails in till she drew blood, let her body give in to the way he felt. Let him kiss away the tears, taking one of her hands and linking their fingers together. Accepted the way their eyes met, and kept the gaze even as her body rolled into her climax, shuddering and gasping in pleasure.

He didn’t let her go, not even as he stilled above her, rolled them so she was tucked up in his arms.

‘I love you, Koschei.’ She had said that before, back in the Academy, when they promised each other the stars. Stories about how they would travel the universe together, side by side, equals in every way. The words had fallen from her younger’s lips, seeing the look on Koschei’s face as he looked to the sky. How could she not fall in love with him? iAnd he had looked to her, well, him, and called the Doctor soft. Now, however, the Master pressed a kiss to her forehead, tucked her closer.

‘I love you too, sweet Theta.’

He didn’t comment on her crying, just let her bury closer to him.

**

She walked with a spring in her step, having met up with the Fam to walk around the planet. They had already bought enough souvenirs to weigh down the TARDIS, their unlimited credits going a long way. Yaz had mentioned that she seemed brighter, happier, and The Doctor had fought the blush that threatened to rise.

‘I’m happy.’ Was all she offered, Graham smiling at her, Ryan offering her a fist-bump, and Yaz’s hug that she would have denied before all of this. A future, one with the Master and her fam, she could see it working. For the first time, she was no longer afraid of the loneliness. No longer worried that she could not protect her fam, because she had another to share the burden with.

He was waiting for them, in the centre of the bustling street. He looked so handsome, standing their, hands in his pockets and a slightly crooked smile on his face, not looking the thousands of years that he truly was. The Doctor sped up slightly, an unconscious act just because she longed for her mind to be reconnected to his, before she paused.

Something in the air changed, a chill that raced down her spine. Her mind blanked, instinct pushing the fam out of the way as the shot fired. A single echo, breaking the air as people screamed, ran from the scene. Mindless panic, yet her mind did not allow it. Always quick, always straight onto the issue.

The famous Doctor, who looked to where the Master was standing, his hands at his stomach. Red, seeping from between his fingers, and when he looked up to her, the Doctor felt her heart crack. Heard her own scream, as his body began to light up.

And the second shot. After that, the Doctor felt nothing at all.


	7. The Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter. It's shorter, sorry about that. 
> 
> The Doctor, without the Master, is not someone to be crossed.

It started off as a legend. A myth, whispered in the darkest corners of the Universe. They huddled together, hiding under the cover of moonlight, telling tales of the Oncoming Storm. A creature of War, of peace and unity, born in a time when no species could do right. They spoke of the sacrifices, of the deaths, and the two hearts that had turned cold at the death of the race.

Utterly impossible, how a creature could do such things. How one person could live up to them tales, could really have done all those things. It did not make sense, how much blood could be on one persons hands, how someone could live that long in isolation.

Everyone had heard of the Doctor. They feared the name, cowered away, or tried to provoke the wrath of the one they called the War God. Very few lived to tell the tale, if they did manage to cause the anger.

It could not be real, what they had heard. The whispers were counted as rumours, falsities spread to make the stories better. No person had such power, would go to such lengths.

The Doctor knew the stories. Listened to them, read them, absorbed everything they thought they knew. One thing that was never mentioned, the pain and anguish, the deep-rooted ache in her chest. It came with living so long, watching the Universe die, people in it leaving her. She had long-ago come to the conclusion that time could heal grief, that she would get over the deaths of the people that managed to carve their way into her heart.

She’d never considered that to be false. Never thought that the rumours were true. But the moment she felt the bond sever, the moment the connection went dead, it changed. Her hearts stilled, her eyes finding the one that had dared lay a hand on a Time Lord, dared to shoot a species far above any other. How dare they, after everything she had given to this Universe?

The Doctor did not want to decide who lived and who died. Not until she watched her other-half die, bleeding out before he could regenerate, and she gave up the very notion of being neutral. She rarely used the gifts she had as a Time Lord, didn’t excel in any of the subjects at the Academy, had always used words to get her out of a situation.

Now, however, there was a difference. People were screaming, running like they feared the shooter, but she knew better.

They shouldn’t be afraid of the one with the gun. They should be afraid of her.

Too long had she tried to fight what she was, burying her reputation and allowing others to think her weaker. She was a Time Lord, and at the moment when she faced the man, she was the only one alive. A living, breathing Time Lord. A creature far above the masked-man, who still held the gun that had shot down the Master.

The ability to regenerate, the energy they used to do so, it burned those that it touched. Vaguely, she remembered her teachers scolding the two of them, Theta and Koschei, for practicing using regeneration energy for things other than changing their faces. To heal each other, or to harm. Like now, when she dug deep like he had done for her, called upon the fire in her veins.

It ached, poured, and her voice was no longer the soft, bubbly tone that she was used to. In fact, she didn’t really register the words, just that she gave her name, the Doctor, and her species. Some faces turned into fear, others hope, and that was the balance she walked.

A line, between fear and hope. One that boiled down to the moment she let the energy radiate out, burning through the idiot that was stupid enough to cross her. More screams, although quickly muted, ones of horror and terror. She needed no weapon, never had. The Doctor was her own machine of mass destruction, could end races without needing a bullet to do so.

A God, that was what they had once called her. So, when she looked down to the blood-stained floor, to the man she had let her mind meld with, she decided she would be just that. Her family, her companions that she loved so much, staring at her like they had never seen her before in their lives. They forgot, she realised, who she really was under the mask.

The energy poured out, lit up the air as she crouched down, placed her hands on either side of the Master’s face. The power of life and death, brought down to this point. Where she leant forwards, let her lips part slightly, tugged every ounce of energy she had out of her.

Time Lords. The most dangerous things in the Universe, and she was the only one left.

She could feel their fear, hear their thoughts as they watched on. Impossible, they muttered, to bring back the dead.

The Doctor pushed harder, felt her eyes burn as the gold took over. Liquid fire, pouring between them. If she failed, this planet would burn for what they had done to her.

One Time Lord was dangerous, that’s what they were thinking. How could they stop her?

So, when there were four hearts beating, not two, the Universe knew exactly who was in charge.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? And how will the Master respond?


End file.
